helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hidden Trap
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Go to Spiral Spire and ask the mage what's happening. Pay a visit to Coco on the way. Objective Go to Slum and find the mage apprentice: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: I think we entered that world. Kelly: Could this have to do with a magic spell of some sort? Magda: It's possible. I'll go ask a mage. Kelly: Don't forget to bring this with you! It's so heavy! Servant: Let me help you, My Lady. Magda: (I should also check on Miss Coco...) Story Chat 2 Magda: (She wouldn't be here at this hour, but I'll go take a look.) Hello? Coco: Lady Ellenstein? I'm here in the back! — Magda: Are you making bombs? Coco: I owed that lady one hundred coins... I need to make a lot of bombs. Magda: She's not in Finsel, right? Coco: But if I don't pay her back, I won't be able to make bombs! Magda: That is a problem... I'm going to ask Sir Xavier on what to do. (Let's visit the Spiral Spire.) Story Chat 3 Magda: Is Sir Xavier here? Mage Apprentice: He's out doing business today. You should try again later. Magda: Ah, I wanted to ask about something strange that's been happening. Magda Apprentice: What is it? Did your jewellery disappear? The kitchen is short on bread? You should talk to the Guardsmen. Magda: (So those are the types of excuses noblewomen make to see Sir Xavier.) I'm here because of this book. I'm able to visit a different world. My friends are also able to enter even if they haven't read it. Mage Apprentice: Can you show me it? Magda: Here. Mage Apprentice: It's so heavy! I feel bad for your servant. Oh, I can sense the book is filled with mana... But it's faint. Let's see. Magda: Read for ten minutes and you'll enter that place. Mage Apprentice: Well, take a seat and wait. ... Magda: (He looks very serious.) (Half an hour passes.) Magda: (He's still reading...) Well? Mage Apprentice: I don't feel like I went somewhere or was about to go somewhere. Magda: Huh? Mage Apprentice: There's some sort of spell attached to this book, but it's preventing me from entering. Magda: Are you saying it's all in my imagination? Mage Apprentice: Maybe. Right now I don't think the spell is dangerous. You shouldn't enter the world carelessly. Magda: But one of my friends made a promise to an elderberry tree inside. I'm worried she'll be punished. Mage Apprentice: In that case... It's possible breaking the promise will do something. The next time you enter the world, try to see how long it takes for you to return to Finsel. This spell will affect anyone who touches it. It's best to have someone nearby and have him go here if something happens. Magda: I see. Thank you for your advice. Mage Apprentice: Let me put a wind spell on this book. It'll be much lighter. Servant: Thank you very much! Story Chat 4 Magda: That's what happened. I plan to enter the world again with Miss Coco tomorrow morning. Will you join us? Kelly: It seems to be a good source of gossip... Sure! Magda: Miss Vivian, have a pocketwatch prepared by tomorrow morning. Maid: Isn't this dangerous? Magda: My friend might get hurt. I also trust you. If anything happens, go to the Spiral Spire. Maid: Alright, My Lady. Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Transcript